Goodbyes
by Criticalskyz
Summary: I watched ps I love you and it tugged me to write a what if for when John died. A Woman goes to see John's grave and remembers things about him. Ends up with not losing him really at all. have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Good-byes- Sam witnesses a woman talking to his fathers grave and wonders who she is and if he should tell Dean .

A/N: I know John Winchester was cremated , however in my story he was buried whole so to speak.

Disclaimer: No one but Regan is my character and the puppy

Regan wondered which sound was more annoying, the sound of the windshield wipers on the windshield: or the rain n drops hitting the windshield. She turned the key in the ignition, turning off the engine. She didn't have any problems finding the cemetery in Lawrence Kansas. She was surprised though on how cold it was for a fall day.

She watched, as the few people, who had been gathered around a freshly dug grave, placing flowers on the casket then walking away. She noticed a shorter man lingering around the casket, almost like he shouldn't have been there. The taller man went back to the shorter one, latched onto his arm and led him away. She waited for a few more minutes before getting out of the car. The rain had started to die down and almost came to a stop. She made her way to the new grave and stopped next to it; she took a gloved finger and ran it down the side of the wood. She tugged on her baseball hat to pull it further down over her eyes.

"Hey John, I'm here baby, we have to talk but I'll let you rest for now, let you get use to your new digs so to speak" Regan lifted her head and was glad that there was no one around to hear her almost rude comment. Placing a kiss on her fingers and touching the cold wood with them, she turned around d to go back to the car.

Something had made Sam go back one more time to the casket that was adorned with flowers, after he placed his brother in the Impala. He stopped by a tree and noticed a person standing next to John's casket. He wondered who it was, first he thought it was the demon, but when he advanced towards the person. He saw the person tenderly touch the casket. He suddenly felt like he was intruding , so he decided to get Dean over to Bobby's and let the healing begin. He'd come back tomorrow.

_Flashback_

"_Really, this is how you are going to spend the afternoon, watching Soaps?" John asked as he limped over to the couch. His wife had been addicted to the same shows that Regan was watching now. He sat _

_down next to her and looked over at the screen then decided to ask "isn't there any thing else you could be doing right now, like helping me with research or…."_

" _John, there is no way you can go back to that house yet and you know it so either relax or call your boys or you can sit here with me and watch my soaps with me I'll make dinner later for you"_

_John always knew when a woman defeated him and this time was no different. he sat down on the couch next to Regan and tried to follow the story line that had been playing out on the screen. Three hours later his brain hurt trying to figure out the story lines "So wait Carly was married to Sonny , and is in love with Jason, but is married to that Australian guy?"_

_Regan tried her very best not to burst out laughing , but she couldn't help it " Yes , but that was for GH, for one life to live that girl Jessica and Natalie are twins by spate fathers" she watch John roll his eyes and struggle to get back up off the couch._

"_I told you the couch before that the couch would hold you hostage" Regan joked "Where are you going?"_

"_Well _ _ you made breakfast and lunch I'll make dinner , besides if I don't move around a little bit my leg will bother me more later " John told her with a cock eyed smile…_

_Sorry people I'm posting what I have right now but I will fix this later_


	2. Chapter 2

Regan had decided that the rain was the more annoying sound so she pulled into a smaller hotel that she had seen when she came into Kansas. AS she pulled into the lot she saw a puppy ish dog walking across the lot. Regan was a sucker for animals; she smiled as a memory crossed her mind.

" _really, John that cat won't hurt you , right Oscar " Regan mused as the large coon cat lay on the bed , in John's spot . The cat looked up at John and hissed as John sat down._

"_Come on Regan that cat hates me" _

_Regan laughed out loud " he doesn't hate you he just likes being in bed with me ,he cuddles up to me when you aren't here "_

_John, scuffed the cat and dropped him on the ground, the cat looked up at him with its green eyes and hissed, before he walked away. John crawled onto the bed "Yea, well I like being in bed with you too" he kissed her cheek before working his way to her lips. Regan squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around him. _

_This was one of the rare times he acted like the carefree man that he once was, but Regan knew in the morning he would be gone. He was going too met up with his boys. Regan asked him a few times about his sons, John was secretive about his sons, so after a long talk she never asked him again. _

Regan parked her truck and walked to the office to get a room for the night. A woman walked over to her "Can I help you honey?"

"Yes, I'm here to get a room for about 3 days. A friend of mine died and I'm in town for the funeral "

"Oh I'm sorry and what is your name?" the woman asked as she typed on the computer.

"Regan Winchester "

"Really? A John Winchester is being buried tomorrow, are you related to him?"

Regan poured on the tears "No… he, he was my husband for one day "Sorry_ John _she whispered in her head.

The woman looked up at her I'm sorry to hear that, we wondered if John ever remarried. Now let's see I have a room down at the end next to a Sam Winchester. I think that is John's youngest. The oldest was killed in a police shoot out ya know"

Regan did know but she didn't say anything to the woman about knowing " Oh my god really ? "

"Yea "the woman went on "Dean was the good looking womanizing one, Sam the smart one, kind of shy. But Dena went off half cocked and killed his girlfriend, tied her up and killed her. "

"Well then good thing the cops got him" Regan told the woman, knowing that wasn't true "Can I just get the key to my room? Oh and did you know there is a dog running around the parking lot?"

The woman handed her key to the room "Yes that dog showed up yesterday. I did call the pound but then the dog left. Let me know if it causes a problem. Good night"

"Thank you I will and good night to you "the woman smiled as Regan walked out of the office to her room. She stopped at the door and turned around to look down at the dog looking up at her. She bent down at the tag on the collar "Johnny" Only in Kansas would she find a dog whose name was Johnny.

Regan ,opened the door and looked down at the dog " Sorry Johnny , not tonight" she felt bad closing the door in the dog's face ,not a second later did she heard a loud howling barking noise. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

Ok now what right?


End file.
